


Dojo

by GKEAguy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, Friendship to Lovers, Futa Maylene, Futanari, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKEAguy/pseuds/GKEAguy
Summary: Candice interrupts Maylene's training
Relationships: Sumomo | Maylene/Suzuna | Candice
Kudos: 18





	Dojo

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic of mine, refurbished. The urge to continue this and add Pokephilia is strong...

"You said there's a dojo here in Snowpoint, right?" Maylene asked with a bright smile. Candice nodded immediately, a brilliant smile on her adorable face.

The Fighting-Type Gym Leader had arrived a little while ago. The two best friends spent the first couple of hours socializing, eating, and making up for lost time. They rarely saw each other due to the responsibilities both had with their gyms and the distance between the cities they lived in. Maylene had come up here due to an invitation from Candice that claimed Snowpoint had built a new dojo so she could still train while up here, which was a huge priority for Maylene. She had hurried over at a chance to see her friend and still be able to keep up with her athletics. As happy as she was to see her old friend, she couldn't help but feel an itch of excitement- a craving to train.

"Yep! It's brand new! Come on, I'll show you." Candice took Maylene's hand and practically dashed away. Maylene found it pretty easy to ignore the cold as Candice's hand swept warmth throughout her body. The fighter ignored the strange tingly sensation flowing through her as she looked at the other girl, blushing.

It still blew her mind that they were such strong friends. Candice was so different from her. So _beautiful_! She was playful, yet she managed to make playing elegant and beautiful. Her voice had a soft and slightly husky feminine trill to it that drove Maylene up the wall with arousal. She hoped her best friend didn't notice the bulge in her sweatpants, or the way she was gazing at the girl's ass as they ran.

* * *

The gymnast set her feet firmly upon the mat below her, before shifting her muscled arms to deliver quick jabs to the punching bag that hung in front of her. She slammed her fists into it hard, sending it twisting and twirling through the air. Then, her foot collided with it so hard that it was sent clear off its post. It hit the ground with a loud thud. Maylene panted hard, and wiped the sweat off her forehead with a soft sigh. She stretched her sore aching muscles, her feet slick. That was beyond satisfying.

Maylene nearly screamed as she turned around and found two huge blue eyes peering into hers. She wheeled backwards, and her firm, perky butt hit the ground hard. Maylene had not heard her best friend approaching _at all._ She blinked and then shook her head, composing herself with a soft sigh.

"Hey Candice," Maylene waved her hand in greeting, shaking her pink-haired head. She was dressed in her usual attire of sweatpants and a tight tank top, and as per usual her feet were bare. Maylene scratched her nose with a big grin; she wore her signature Band-Aid on her nose. "So... what are you doing here Candice?"

She pushed herself onto her feet easily and crossed her arms behind her head.

Candice smiled, and her big blue eyes slid up and down Maylene's muscular, lean frame.

"You smell so sweaty Maylene, jeez," Candice murmured, ignoring the other girl's question. She pushed her face close and inhaled. "You know...It's actually not that bad…I like it...it's...manly? I don't know."

Maylene flushed as a dozen conflicting emotions rushed into her, and she pushed the Ice-Type Gym Leader away. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows, her expression strained.

"I don't wanna be some weird manly girl, I want to be cute and desirable, y'know. So calling me...manly and sweaty...what am I supposed to say?" She mumbled, scratching her head.

"Well, I mean, I don't care how I look... I guess I just want a girlfriend who thinks I'm cute," She muttered. Then blushed. Maylene shyly glanced at the ebony-haired girl with her head slightly cocked. Without a warning, the other girls hand shot out and clasped around Maylene's arm. Before Maylene had the chance to protest, Candice's lips were crushed onto hers.

The gymnast groaned deeply, closing her eyes as Candice deepened the kiss immediately. Candice swept her tongue out to slide easily between Maylene's warm lips. The pinkette whimpered as they shared a wet, hungry kiss.

" I think you're cute. So cute it kills me sometimes." Candice purred, her cerulean eyes sensual and dark with desire. One hand stroked Maylene's muscular abdomen.

"Candice, what in Giratina's name are you doing!?" the gymnast spat out as she realized what just happened, her eyes wide as beacons. I-It wasn't that she didn't like the kiss, in fact she _loved it,_ she just didn't want Candice to make a horrible mistake. "Do you even know what you're doing!?"

"I said I think you're cute, I'll be your girlfriend." Candice deadpanned without hesitation- and then firmly pushed her. Maylene hadn't expected that, and she squeaked as her back hit the mat she had been standing on previously.

Candice opened her mouth and pushed it against her fellow gym leader's again. Their tongues met slowly, wet and gentle, yet insistent and demanding at the same time. They swirled together slowly, sensually, and Maylene couldn't hold back her series of short gasps and groans. Candice gripped her face, her body was heavy above the martial artist's, and a breathy moan fell from her lips when Candice grabbed her wrists and slammed her arms down on either side of her head. Candice was being so forceful! It was a little scary, but Maylene submitted willingly, her cheeks burning with desire. She needed Candice right now more than she had ever needed anything before.

The kiss went on for a long time. Maylene whimpered, trying in vain to pull away for air. Candice wouldn't allow that. She pushed her face forward, sealing Mayene's lips again before she even had the chance to catch her breath. Maylene panted hard, moaning with hot desire as their tongues clung to each other and twined.

Candice nudged Maylene's legs apart with her knee, before sliding it slowly up and down her muscular thigh. Candice was rubbing her knee into Maylene's dick!

Maylene arched against her best friend, wrapped her arms around the dark-haired girl's neck, as the slightly older girl teased Maylene's hardened began to push her knee harder against Maylene's sweatpants clad junk. Maylene could feel her dick pressing hungrily against the cloth of her pants. It was aching for direct contact, but Candice denied her when she reached down and tried to push off her sweats. Arceus, Maylene couldn't take it, the friction from the cloth to her skin, she throbbed and pulsate,,,

"Please," Maylene begged, and Candice grinned playfully down at her, blue eyes gleaming.

 _"F-fuck_...please Candice," Maylene whispered as their mouths fell apart, a glistening string of saliva strung between the pair's parted lips. "Fuck Candice, _fuck_ ," They reunited their mouths, kissing, as Candice pushed her knee hard against Maylene's cock. Roughly rubbed and twisted her knee.

Maylene's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She couldn't take any more of this.

"Candice," She whimpered, pulling the girl closer, "I can't stop it…"

"Let it all out baby," Candice purred against her mouth, running her fingers down the athletes cheek. Relieved, Maylene grit her teeth, and squeezed her eyes shut. The knee jerked ever harder, pushed Maylene over the edge. The fighting-type leader shuddered with pleasure, and her stomach tightened as a powerful orgasm surged through her tiny frame. Her entire body trembled as fresh, hot spunk shot from her cock.

Candice giggled with delight.

The evidence of Maylene's pleasure quickly began to soak into her sweats, dripping clear through it, her legs still spread far apart. Candice was kneeling above her with a satisfied, victorious expression. Maylene felt an intense tug of shame in her chest, and her eyes stung as she realized what they'd just done.

She crawled backwards and away on her butt, hiding her wet crotch with embarrassment. She refused to meet Candice's eyes, who smirked and just crept closer.

"Stop! Don't come closer!"

Candice froze, her expression confused and sad. "Maylene?"

"W-why," Maylene whispered shamefully as she gazed at her soaked, sticky crotch., "Why would you do that, Candice. We're friends!?"

"I've wanted to do that for a while now Maylene. And I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to be your girlfriend." Maylene protested, but didn't resist, as Candice crawled close and pushed her face close once more. Candice eased her fingers into the pink-haired girl's hair, and pushed their lips together.

"I invited you up here because I love you," Candice whispered, her voice steady. "And I couldn't stand to be apart anymore."

"Don't say that," Maylene whimpered, "Don't make this more complicated. I'm not even a normal girl! You..You don't want _this,_ " Maylene spasmodically gestured between her thighs.

"I. Love. _You_. That means all of you. How boyish you are, how sweaty you are, and yes...your cock too. In fact, I really love that part of you."

Maylene couldn't help it. Her heart hammered in her chest and she got Beautifly's in her belly. Candice playfully rubbed their cheeks together. Maylene loved Candice but she hesitated, eyes wide, as she embraced the other girl. She couldn't hold back a light flow of tears, burying her face in the ice leader's neck, clutching at her back.

"I love you too," She confessed quietly, teary-eyed, "I have for so long."

"I've liked you since we were kids," Candice admitted, and she crept down and lowered her face into Maylene's lap.

0"You're so sticky and moist~" Candice giggled, her lips spreading into a playful, lazy smile. Her fingers tucked into the band of Maylene's sweats, and she began to tug them down.

Maylene stopped her, firmly gripping the other girl's wrist "C…Candice!"

"What? You don't want me to suck you off?" Candice asked, voice playful and teasing. She leaned up and nipped Maylene's bottom lip. She continued on, roughly pulling Maylene's pants down her toned legs. The pink-haired girl turned as bright as her hair. The sight of her damp, soaked, pants being tossed away was embarrassing to say the least.

"W-what if someone walks in?"

"A little too late to be worrying about that, considering you just humped my knee. But don't worry, silly~ This is _my_ dojo. I had it made for you. No one will enter without my permission. And even if they wanted to- I locked it, and only I have the key..."

Maylene shook her head in defeat, Candice had clearly thought this through. The other girl smiled victoriously. Candice grabbed her underwear and quickly pulled them down. Maylene's sticky member bounced out, slick and standing proud at full height. Candice gazed at it with calculating eyes. Was she measuring it? Maylene's cheeks somehow flushed further.

Candice ran her fingers along the side of Maylene's cock, kissing her friend again, this time on her bottom half. Maylene gasped; it felt like an entire tsunami of pleasure had smashed into her and engulfed her entire body as the ice-type leader gently licked and sucked on her dick. Wet noises filled the air, and after a few seconds, Candice gripped the thick shaft in her small, soft hand, Ahaze of bliss floated over Maylene's mind as the older girl began to slide her fist up and down, rubbing the head with her thumb.

Maylene was shivering, slick with sweat, "C…Candice," She gasped softly, biting her new girlfriend's lip.

Her hand slid down to caress the area between Candice's thighs, She was surprised and excited about how wet the other girl was. Candice was seeping through her panties. Candice whimpered with lust as Maylene touched her, blushing. The athletic girl hesitated as she slipped her fingers beneath the girls blue and white striped panties..The girl's juices quickly coated her fingers. Candice closed her eyes and began to jerk Maylene's cock faster as Maylene slid a calloused finger into Candice's dripping channel.

The reaction was immediate. Candice moaned and arched her back, her face landing against the pink haired girl's neck. Maylene loved the sounds she was drawing out of her new lover's mouth with every thrust of her finger. She herself was nearing the edge, and she added another finger to the girl's wet pussy. Candice squealed in delight, and her pussy clenched around both fingers, throbbing.

Maylene groaned with joy as she realized her dick was going to be buried in this girl's pussy. Her mind started hyper focusing on how tight it was, how wet. How it throbbed every few seconds, twitched, and squeezed down. It was going to be heaven. Candice's hand fell away from her dick, and her blue eyes squeezed shut. Maylene began to fingerfuck her hard, teeth clenched. She added a finger, and Candice released a long ragged breath.

"M….Maylene! Fuck you're making me feel so good..."

Maylene used more force, her thumb tracing Candice's nerve bundle. Candice moaned like a Glameow in heat in her ear, her hips bucking. Her gasps and screams were loud and clear in the air. "Fuck! Maylene! You're so _good_ ," She went silent, biting her bottom lip. "Fuck, yes, yes!"

Maylene pushed herself closer to her friend, and grabbed Candice's hand, placing it encouragingly back on her erection. The black-haired girl wasn't fully gone, for she began to stroke and tease her member, her trembling hand coaxing groans from Maylene's mouth. They were both so close, tantalizing close, hanging on to the edge of bliss. She was going to cum, and the clenching softness around Maylene's soaked fingers indicated Candice was as well.

Maylene curled her fingers in Candice, and Candice gave her one last squeeze before they both rocketed over the edge and writhed together. Cum spattered Candice's stomach and hands. It was hot, thick, and sticky. Candice's own juices were making a pool on Maylene's toned abs, she groaned softly.

They enjoyed their mind-blowing orgasms together, gasping and moaning. Afterward, with a soft sigh, Maylene slumped against her lover. Candice began to use her tongue to clean up the mess they made. Maylene whimpered as Candice's cold mouth began to kiss and consume the moisture on her tummy...

"Tastes good," Candice winked.

Maylene couldn't help it. She twitched back to life, and soon her cock stood at full attention once again. Candice placed their bellies together, the sticky mess on them making wet noises as they slid together.

"I want you inside me," Candice purred huskily. Maylene gripped her face and they ran their tongues together lightly. She pressed her erection between the girls legs, pulling her panties aside once again as she slowly penetrated the girls tight pussy.

"Was hoping you'd say that..." Maylene grunted, and she shoved herself fully inside. It was like her spinal cord got hit by a thunderbolt, her entire small frame spasmed as the most blissful feeling in the world wrapped around her dick. It was so warm, so wet! Candice's tight pussy squeezed desperately around her cock, sending even more jolts of pleasure surging through Maylene's virgin cock and body.

For a moment, Maylene thought she was dreaming. But no, this was real. Candice was pulsating, and throbbing, around _Maylene. Around her cock._ Just like the gymnast had always fantasized, always dreamed of. The gymnast began to thrust hard, hunger taking over her mind and body. Candice moaned hungrily.

Maylene continued to fuck her silly, and Candice writhed, gripping her own breasts, and squeezing, pinching the lovely pink tips.

"M-Maylene, I love youuu," Candice trilled, tossing her head back, her braids bouncing.. This wasn't enough for the martial artist. In this position, Candice on top of her, she was only allowed short imprecise thrusts. They were sloppy. With a growl, Maylene flipped the other girl onto her back, slamming her down and panting. Her muscles rippled as she began to drive into the girl with all her force, sliding in and out, making wet squelching noises.

"Fuck," Candice squealed, gripping Maylene''s shoulders - digging her fingers in-. Maylene's shaft speed deep into the girl beneath her.

Fuck. She was close...Maylene whimpered. "I'm going to cum!"

"Yessss, cum Inside, cum inside," Candice purred urgently, her hips moving hard as their skin slapped together. The sight of Candice underneath her, whimpering and screaming and moaning, begging for Maylene to cum was simply too much. She bit her lip, threw her head back, and hit her climax. She erupted inside her best friend and lover, filled her up with her thick cum, using short little thrusts, determined to drag out her orgasm for as long as possible. The second she was filled, Candice climaxed as well. Their hips ground together and their mouths met once again, muffling one another. They collapsed against one another, eyes wide and filled with wonder.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Maylene scratched her head sheepishly. The snow fell lightly around them, beautiful and serene. Maylene loved the snow. She loved the coolness against her hot skin when she exercised and she loved how Candice glowed surrounded by it.

Said gym leader swallowed, obviously trying to hold back tears. "I…don't want you to leave."

"I have to," she said softly, "I have work to do. It's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll be back here in a few weeks."

"I know," Candice admitted, and her pretty voice broke into a soft sob. The girls sapphire eyes sparkled with fresh tears. "Sorry," She whispered, hiccupping as she wiped her eyes. Maylene stepped forward, and leaned down to lightly kiss the girl upon the lips. She ran her thumb along Candice's soft cheek.

"No need to apologize. I love you Candice, but this isn't goodbye...," She murmured, holding the girl in her arms, "I'll come visit you, and you can come visit me." They shared another lingering kiss.

"I love you too," Candice murmured and with a wave of her hand, the pink-haired girl began the trek out of Snowpoint.

Candice watched her go, Maylene keeping a steady jogging pace. She forced back her tears. It hurt knowing her girlfriend was rarely going to see her. More than it had before.. She smiled softly, then she turned her back, and tightened her sweatshirt around herself. She began the walk back to her own house, thinking about how wonderful it was going to be when she saw Maylene next.


End file.
